Missing You Dearly
by Gen Rhapsodos
Summary: Shay and Rynn get all warm and fuzzy. Yeah, it's um...good. Not a pairing.


**Missing You Dearly**

Rynn sat down on the bed soundlessly and turned on the lamp that stood on the night-stand. It was around midnight a few weeks after Christmas. Dim moonlight shone through the bedroom window, casting distorted shadows on the walls.

The redhead gazed out the open window at the black, star-speckled sky and shivered. Crickets chirped harmoniously outside. Rynn could already feel it building up within her. It seemed harder to breathe now, with her breaths coming out in painful wheezes.

There was no fighting it. Every night since Shego had gone, Rynn would wake up out of her fitful slumber, screaming or crying. She would break down completely. She missed the thief more than ever.

Her desperate, irrevocable need for Shego tore her heart apart. She felt incomplete, broken beyond repair. She needed to see Rachel, to see how the teen was and if she was okay, wherever she was.

"_Shego…"_ Sobs erupted from Rynn's throat and she could hardly see through the tears that now brimmed over her eyes. Her entire body shook and she was gasping for air. The distressed elf clutched a folded t-shirt to her chest then held its soft fabric up to her face.

It was Shego's signature green, labeled with a faded 'Team Go' logo at the front. The villainess' sweet, musky scent still lingered strongly on it, and Rynn inhaled slowly, savoring its essence. The shirt was soon soaked with tears.

Rynn let out a long wail and curled up in a fetal position on the bed. Shay's ears perked up when he heard the cry. He had been sitting on the roof-top of the Rosehart residence, being able to see quite clearly in the dark.

The young, handsome musician didn't like to think of his current actions as stalking, but he merely called it 'observantly watchful'. Every once in a while, he would sit outside the house, watching to see if things remained the way they should be.

_Maybe I'm hoping to see if Shego shows up_, Shay thought somberly, biting his lip. Her prolonged absence was beginning to have an affect on him. Any small reminder of the green woman would set him off and issue a state of morbid depression and sadness.

He knew that Rynn was suffering far worst than he was. She was missing two of the most important people in her life. Emily was also greatly affected by her lover's absence. Her pain hurt him, too. With a sigh, Shay climbed down from the roof to the bedroom window as quietly as possible. This objective was immediately stated a failure when he knocked down an icicle with his hand.

It shattered against the side of the house with the sound of breaking glass. He held his breath, half-expecting Rynn to stick her head out the open window and demand him to explain why he was hanging from her roof in the middle of the night. He listened hard for any sounds.

It appeared she hadn't heard anything. To his delicate ears, it seemed like her heart-broken sobs were getting louder. Grunting the whole while, Shay released his secure hold on the slippery gutter ledge and dropped lightly to the window sill.

The curtains flew at his face and he barely managed to stay balanced. He pushed the billowing cloth aside and stuck his feet through the window. He carefully pushed the rest of his body into the room, his boots hitting the carpet with an audible thud.

_Shit…_

He eyes slowly began to adjust to the light. Rynn leapt at him with a pillow raised over her head like a weapon.

"KYAAAH!"

"Rynn! It's me goddammit!!!"

"What the hell are you—?"

"I was patrolling the area when I heard you crying so—" Shay explained earnestly.

"I wasn't crying!" Rynn snapped, trying to shove him back out the window unsuccessfully.

"Don't lie to me," he said in a low growl.

She stopped and stared at him in disbelief, her pretty face streaked with tears.

"I miss them so much…" Fresh tears were streaming down her cheeks. Rynn stumbled back onto the bed. Dismayed, Shay sat next to the redhead and placed an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"I know you do. We all miss her and Rachel."

"Ya think, Mr. Obvious?" she choked, leaning into him heavily. Rynn buried her face into his jacket and resumed balling her eyes out. Shay patted her back with a few occasional comforting words.

The elf cried impossibly harder to the point when she couldn't breathe. The musician hugged her, focusing his energy. A wave of calmness suddenly engulfed her and her sobs subsided. All was quiet again except a few sniffles from Rynn.

"Thank you," she whispered, blinking away the last of her tears.

"Yeah." Shay's deep voice rumbled as she rested her head on his chest. His heart beat steadily against her ear. And for the first time, Rynn noticed how good he smelled.

"What cologne are you wearing?" she asked. She felt him inhale sharply.

"It's body spray. It's called 'Axe Instinct'."

"It's…nice."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Thanks for coming here tonight, Shay. I feel somewhat better to have someone to hug," Rynn admitted timidly. Hirith was a heavy sleeper. You could break down her door and conduct a violent sword fight in her room, and she still wouldn't wake up.

"Glad to be of service. I'll always be here for you, like it or not," Shay replied, kissing the top of her head. Her cheeks heated up and she was immensely relieved that he couldn't see her face.

_Dear God, why am I blushing because of Shay Uchiha? Of all people?_

"That means a lot."

"I know. And now I must part…"

Rynn lifted her head to look at him. "No. Please stay. For the night?" She was gazing at him with sad eyes, reminding him of a puppy who had lost its master.

"Is that really such a brilliant idea?" Shay asked, finding himself unable to look away from her.

"It's not like we're gonna have sex or something, perv" she hiccoughed, scowling. He laughed.

"Boom goes that theory," Shay joked. Rynn rolled her eyes and laid down on her side, facing the window and feeling very tired. Shego's shirt was still in her hands.

"Okay, I'll stay." He kicked off his boots and crossed his legs on the bed. Rynn turned slightly, peering at him over her shoulder. She cleared her throat pointedly.

He sighed then brushed his dark blue hair out of his eyes. A bit hesitantly, he lay beside the redhead with his chest to her back. She seemed relaxed as their bodies touched.

"Happy?"

Rynn chuckled softly and pulled his arm over her. "Now I am." She closed her eyes, liking the warmth that was radiating from him. He was not nearly as warm as Shego, but it was satisfactory enough for her.

About ten minutes after she turned the light out and they were shrouded in darkness, Shay sniffed loudly.

"Getting a cold are you?" He didn't respond but sniffed again.

Rynn moved so that they were facing each other.

"Shay…are you _crying_?" She cupped his cheek and felt wetness against her palm. "Why?"

He took her hand and laced their fingers together. "Go to sleep," he whispered, voice cracking a little.

_You're the one who's supposed to do the comforting here, dork._

Rynn leaned toward him until their lips touched. Shay gave her hand a squeeze and pulled back.

"I can't…"

"Shuddup." The elf leaned in again and held him with her free hand. In her mind, this wasn't exactly a consensual kiss, but a sign of endearment. She did not move her lips against his but only kept them there for a few moments.

Rynn quickly pulled away and rolled into her original position. She glanced down at their intertwined fingers. Her hand felt small and delicate in his. He hadn't let go. It didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Was that a kiss?" Shay wondered out loud, shocked.

"No. Tell anybody about it and I'll kick your ass and deny it until my dying day," Rynn countered smoothly.

"My lips are sealed."

"Uh-huh. They better be, Uchiha."

"Who knew you thought of me that way. Wooow." The redhead frowned and elbowed him in the ribs.

"I don't so don't let it boost your ego. I'm still a married woman and you should take care to remember that."

"And I respect that," the musician pointed out hastily. She softened a little by the hurt in his voice.

"Do you think they'll come back home soon?" Shay took a long pause.

"Yeah. Maybe when you least expect them to," he said," and we have to stick together until they do."

Comforted by his words, Rynn smiled sleepily. She slowly drifted to sleep, cuddling with the man she had always told herself she hated. She had never felt so grateful to have him with her.

The next morning, the redhead awoke to find Shay's spot vacant. He had probably snuck out during the early morning hours. There was a note on the pillow next to her head. Rynn opened the neatly-folded paper and read, moving her lips silently:

"_I'll be here if you need me…"_

It was written in fancy letters and was left unsigned. Rynn smiled to herself and carefully tucked the note in her pocket.

_That dork_, she thought with a chuckle.


End file.
